totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na statku kapitana Hooka
Na statku kapitana Hooka (ang. On the ship, Captain Hook) - to dziesiąty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki, oraz piąty i zarazem ostatni odcinek specjalny. Wiem co robią uczestnicy, a co takiego porabiają przegrani? Tego dowiemy się w tym odcinku. Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Derek i Sara leżą na leżakach. Opalają się. Z kuchni wola ich Jola. Jola: Ej, chcecie po koktajlu?! Derek: Nie zadawać głupich pytań. Wiesz dobrze, że chcemy. Jola: Jestem miła i wolę spytać. A Sean chce? Jola wychodzi z kuchni i daje im koktajle. Sara: Nie wiem. Widziałam go tylko raz, kiedy wszedł na statek. Derek: Ale z niego głupek, że odszedł z programu. Mógł walczyć dalej o nagrodę. Jola: Nie słyszałeś dlaczego odszedł? Derek: Nie. Jola: Wczoraj przegrała Elizabeth, jednak Sean chciał odejść zamiast niej. Kochał, ją. Sara: Ach (pije) co ta miłość robi z człowiekiem. Derek: Nom, ale popatrz na mni i na Jolę. Jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi. Jola się uśmiecha. Sara: Zakochaliście się, bo byliście przez parę dni sami. Jola: A kapitan Hook? Sara: Jest on w ogóle na statku? Jeszcze go nie widziałam. Derek: Siedzi w swojej kajucie i czeka, aż program się skończy. Chce pojechać na urlop do Szkocji. Sara: Skąd wiesz? Derek: Całymi dniami się drze. Głowa boli, a na statku jesz wszystko, oprócz tabletek na ból głowy. Jola: No co poradzisz. Taki już jest. Jest i zawsze będzie. Dobra idę do kuchni. Muszę coś ugotować. Sara: Pomóc ci? Jola: Jeśli chcesz. Sara wstaje i idzie do kuchni. Jola: Derek, idź i poszukaj Seana. Chcę go widzieć na obiedzie. Derek: A ja ciebie bez bie... Jola: Zapomnij. Idzie za Sarą do kuchni. Derek wstaje z niechęcią. Derek: Czarną robotę dostają zawsze mężczyźni. Sean, gdzie jesteś! Nikt nie odpowiada. Derek: Te poszukiwania będą trudniejsze, niż myślałem. Idzie do kuchni. Dziewczyny sprawdzają, co jest w lodówce. Derek: Nie mogę go znaleźć. Sara: A gdzie szukałeś? Derek: Wszędzie. Sara: W tak krótkim czasie? Derek kiwa głową. Jola: Idź i poszukaj go jeszcze raz. Derek wychodzi. Derek: Gdzie jesteś! Halo! Idzie do jego kajuty. Znajduje się to na minus pierwszym piętrze. Znajduje się tam dziewięć kajut; jedna dla jednego przegranego. Trzy osoby, finaliści, nie dostaną się na statek. Podchodzi do jego kajuty i puka w drzwi. Derek: Jesteś tam, Sean? Sean: Nie. Derek: Szkoda. Odchodzi. Derek: Ej! Ty tam jesteś! Derek wraca pod drzwi. Derek: Otwieraj! Jola chce cię widzieć na obiedzie. Sean: A ja chcę widzieć Eli, moją słodką Eli. Derek: Mogłeś zrobić sobie jej zdjęcie. A teraz nie zachowuj się jak baba i chodź. Sean: Nie zmusisz mnie. Derek: Odejdę od Joli i zacznę podrywać Elizabeth. Ta się we mnie zakocha i będziemy mieć szóstkę dzieci. Sean: Ona się w tobie zakocha? Człowieku, spójrz w lustro! Derek: Haha. Sean: Przyjdę na obiad, jak Elizabeth przypłynie na statek. Derek: A co, jeśli ona nigdy tutaj nie przypłynie, bo dojecie do finału? Sean: To umrę z głodu? Derek: No i będziesz głodny, a w grobie jedzenia nie dostaniesz. Sean: Szkoda. Derek: Chodź. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Nie. Derek: Tak. Sean: Tak. Derek: Nie. Sean: Ok, jak chcesz. Derek: Nie czekaj! Ajć! Przegrałem. Sean: Teraz Wiolka cię znienawidzi. Derek: Ona nazywa się Jola! Sean: Jak chcesz. Derek: No chodź. Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Jeszcze ją zobaczysz. Sean: A co jeśli ona mnie nie kocha? Derek: To oznacza, że masz pecha. A otwórz chociaż drzwi, co? Sean otwiera drzwi. Derek wchodzi do środka. Podłoga jest morka. Sean leży z zamkniętymi oczami na swoim hamaku. Derek: Dlaczego jest tutaj tak mokro? Sean: Płakałem. Derek: Ale, że aż tak?! Sean: No, teraz mam suche oczy. Derek: Jak? Sean: Nie mogę ich otworzyć. Lepią się do powiek. Derek: Czyli teraz nie zobaczysz już tej twojej Eli. Sean: Ej, tylko ja mogę ją tak nazywać! Zrozumiano?! Derek: Tak jest, sir! Sean: Mów do mnie pan sir. Derek: Nie tak szybko. Może mam mówić do ciebie po imieniu? Sean: Nie zasługujesz. Sean: A co jest na obiad? Derek: Nie wiem. Pójdziemy do kuchni, to się dowiemy. Sean: Ja nie mogę chodzić. Jestem aktualnie ślepy. Derek: To chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Sean: Ok, ale pójdźmy jeszcze kibla. Raz już chciałem, ale nie poszedłem, bo płakałem. Derek: Spoko. ... Poczekaj! Czy podłoga w twojej kajucie jest mokra od płaczu?! Sean: E... hehe. Derek wbiega z Seanem na plecach, rzuca go na krzesło, ten pada na podłogę, a Derek biegnie do kranu i zaczyna myć sobie nogi. Derek: Fuj, fuj, fuj, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuj! Jola: Co jest? Sara podnosi Seana. Derek: On naszczał do swojej kajuty! Sara (puszcza Seana i ten uderza głową o podłogę): Co?! Sean: Nie traktujcie tak niewidomego! Derek: Aj przestań! Nie poszedł do sracza, bo płakał. Tęskni na Elizabeth. Jola: Ale to romantyczne. Derek: No, a jego kajuta obrzydliwa. Sara sadzi do na krzesło. Sara: A dlaczego jest niewidomy? Derek: Długo płakał i teraz jego oczy są suche i przykleiły się one do powiek. Jola: To co z nim teraz zrobimy? Derek: Miałem kiedyś kontakt ze niewidomymi? Jola: Nie wiem, dlatego pytam. Derek: Nie, nie miałem. Może oblejmy jego twarz wodą? Sara: Dobry pomysł. Bierze garnek z wodą. Jola: Nie, to jest wrzątek! Za późno. Sean zostaje oblany wrzątkiem. Schodzi z krzesła i zaczyna biegać po kuchni krzycząc. Sean: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sara: Sorki. Derek: Od teraz jest on niewidomy i ma popaloną twarz. Jola: Skoro jest ślepy, to jak biega po kuchni? Derek: Nie wiem. Spytaj się go. Jola: Sean? Nie słyszy. Dalej biega po kuchni. Jola: Sean? Dalej nic. Ten podbiega do Sary, bierze garnek i cały czas krzycząc uderza ją w głowę. Ta upada na ziemię. Sara: Owa. Derek (łapiąc się za głowę): Co ja się z wami mam. Czuję się, jak w przedszkolu. Parę minut później. Sean i Sara keżą na leżakach. Sara ma na głowie woreczek z lodem. Sara: Mój łeb. Sean: Co ja mam powiedzieć? Mam spaloną twarz! Derek: Ona nie jest spalona. Jest trochę czerwona, ale to ci szybko zejdzie. Sean: Zobaczymy. Gdy Eli zobaczy mnie w takim stanie, ucieknie. Jola: Spokojnie. Zanim przyjdzie, twoja twarz będzie miała już normalny kolor. Sean: A co jeśli odpadnie dzisiaj? Jola: Zamkniemy cię w kajucie. Derek idź ją umyj. Derek: Nigdy w życiu. Parę minut później. Derek: Nienawidzę mojego życia. Derek: Ta podłoga się lepi. Zabije inbecyla! Nawet dwa razy. Zaczyna myć podłogę pod hamakiem. Zauważa tam jakąś kartkę. Podnosi ją. Derek: O, a jednak ma on jakiś sekret. Na górze. Starsze idzie już lepiej, a Sean boi spojrzeć się w lustro. Derek wraca z kartką w ręce. Derek: Patrzcie, co znalazłem. Sean zauważa co to. Sean: Oddawaj! Jak mogłeś?! Derek: Czemu nam nic nie powiedzaiłeś? Dał mu kartkę. Jola: Co to? Sean: Nic! Derek: To piosenka miłosna, dla Elizabeth. Dziewczyny: Ooo... Sara: Przeczytaj go nam. Sean: Nie! Sara: Proszę. Sean: Nie. Jedyną osobą, która ma prawo ją usłyszeć jest Eli, a nie wy. A tak poza tym, piosenka nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Jola: Derek, chodź ze mną na moment do kuchni. Derek się boi, jednak idzie. Po chwili słyszą jęk Derka, dobiegający z kuchni. Jola wychodzi. Jola: Sara, będzie ci potrzebny ten woreczek z kostkami lodu? Sara (dając worek Joli): Coś się stało? Jola: Derka boli głowa. A bym zapomniała. Garnek nam się zepsuł. Wieczorem. Wszyscy siedzą w kuchni i czekają na kolejnego przegranego. Sean: Jak myślicie, czy Elizabeth odpadła? Sara: Nie wiem, jednak zaraz zobaczymy. Derek: przegrany powinien zaraz tutaj być. Jola: Ciekawe, co dzisiaj robili. Sara: Wszystkiego się zaraz dowiemy. Słyszą czyjeś kroki. Ktoś wchodzi do kuchni. Wszyscy: Ooo... To ty?! Przed nimi stał... Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a